A Healthy Dose of Fear
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is how I wish Klaus had dealt with Cami in Season 3 Episode 12 'Dead Angels'. Written as a role playing game with my friend Katt. WARNING: Non-consensual spanking of an adult.
**Author's Note:** This is a 'missing scene' from The Originals Season 3 Episode 12 'Dead Angels'. It was written as a role playing game between me and my good friend (and beta extraordinaire) Katt. I'm playing Klaus, and she's playing Cami.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Disclaimer 2:** I do not advocate non-consensual spanking in real life, but I LOVE it in fiction.

 **Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of an adult vampire.

A HEALTHY DOSE OF FEAR

Klaus, Cami, and Vincent were all in the cemetery trying to figure out the next step now that the wooden knight made of white oak had been taken by the witch.

"You realize this is your doing. Your attempt to manipulate me played right into their hands," Klaus said, glaring at his former human therapist.

"And I said I'm sorry."

"Your apologies won't bring back what's been lost."

"Then shut up and let Vincent track that witch!" Cami yelled.

Vincent got up and walked towards the exit, but Klaus put a hand up to stop him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Trying to stay calm, Vincent said, "I want to find her just as much as you do, but I can _not_ concentrate. Not with this pointless bickering."

"Well then by all means go and tend to your task," Klaus said with annoyance. As Vincent was leaving, Klaus turned to Cami and said pointedly, "You however are not going to leave my sight!"

The two faced off and glared at each other while Vincent's footsteps faded in the distance. Klaus broke eye contact first, and started pacing. The more he thought about what she'd done, the more agitated he became.

"What were you thinking?" Klaus' voice increased in volume as he spoke. "Did it occur to you the immense danger you placed yourself in? You were almost killed!"

"I would have been," Cami said. "Thank God I had my dark objects. The amount of vulnerability you're feeling right now Klaus; that's what I deal with all the time. Why do you think I'm so desperate to protect myself? If you had just given me what I'd asked for…"

"If I'd given you what you'd asked for?" he interrupted with disbelief. He jabbed a finger towards her and said, "What you were asking for was a spanking with all your childish antics!" The moment the statement was out of his mouth, he realized he probably shouldn't have said it, but there was no taking it back now.

Cami stared at him for a moment in surprise, which rapidly turned to righteous indignation.

"My childish antics? When your _mature_ reaction is to take it down to the level of physical brutality. Didn't you have enough of that in your childhood?" she asked sarcastically.

Her comment hit him like a slap. "Do _not_ compare me to him!" Frustrated with himself for letting her get to him, he forced himself to try to calm down. He pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"That's the second time tonight you've used information from our therapy sessions against me. I suggest you stop before I show you just how brutal I can be."

Cami opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again with a sigh. "Look, Klaus, I'm sorry. That was… uncalled for. But you have to realize I am a grown woman, capable of making my own decisions, and living my life MY way. Especially now, with my new… abilities." She paused for a moment, watching his unchanging expression with frustration as her attempt at conciliation failed miserably. Her voice rose slightly. "And as for putting myself in danger, well that wouldn't exactly have been an issue if you hadn't interfered with your constant need to control everything… and every _one_." A renewed anger snapped in her eyes; anger at Klaus, anger at herself, anger at the whole impossible situation.

Klaus shook his head. "You have no idea how much control I've let you have, do you? If I really needed to control everyone I would have force fed you blood when you were in transition, because believe me that is exactly what I wanted to do. But instead I listened to you, and let you choose for yourself."

The more he thought about that, the more irritated he became. How many times had they talked about his need to control things during their sessions? And here she was using that against him too, after he'd worked so hard to modify that behavior in himself. He walked towards her slowly as he said, "You say you're a grown woman, but all I see is a baby vampire throwing a tantrum."

"Let me have? How much control you LET me have? You don't get to _let_ me have control over my life, Klaus Mikaelson. In spite of your archaic patriarchal attitude, I am not a baby and you are not my father." Cami's fists clenched at her sides, and she nearly trembled with anger.

"Although after all these years of siring vampires and compelling humans to follow you around like toad-licking lackeys, so you can get your power rush, I can see where you expect that type of response. But you're NOT going to get it from me!" She paused to draw a breath, and suddenly realized that Klaus was a lot closer than he had been just seconds ago.

He grasped her upper arm, and pulled her close so their faces were inches apart. "That's enough! I'm not looking for subservience in anyone, but a certain level of respect for my years of experience would be appropriate between us, given that I've been a vampire for over a thousand years, and you've been a vampire for a couple of days." He pulled her even closer and said, "I'm not going to LET you get yourself killed while you're adjusting to your new life, even if that means I have to be someone you hate for the next couple of months."

Cami could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she was sure Klaus could hear it as well. With her newly heightened senses, she could hear his heartbeat too; strong and steady. His steely eyes bored into her, and she wanted desperately to look away, but could not. She also wanted desperately to put some distance between them, but his grip on her arm warned her that she was not going anywhere; not until he chose to let her. By the look on his face, that was not a choice he would be making any time soon.

"Alright, you made your point. Let go of my arm before I start to think you meant that comment about how brutal you can be." She tried to make it sound calm, but a little sarcasm slipped through in spite of herself. "Or was that what you're going for? Scare me into good behavior? Because that isn't going to work either." Although with the way her emotions were rioting back and forth right now, she could only hope that was true.

"I think you've uncovered the real problem between us, Camille. You aren't afraid of me. You know I'm fond of you, and you know that I don't want to see you hurt. But my desire to keep you alive is much greater than my desire to see you unharmed." He gave her a charming smile. "And I can instill a healthy dose of fear without being particularly brutal."

He took a step back, sat in the spot Vincent had vacated a few moments ago, and pulled Cami face down across his lap.

She lay there, motionless with shock, for a very long minute before twisting violently in an attempt to escape from the awkward and embarrassing position. That was when she realized she was no match for a strong and very determined thousand-year-old hybrid.

"Klaus, let me up right now! This is ridiculous!"

Whether or not she actually expected to be released, it wasn't happening. The beginnings of that 'healthy dose of fear' began to stir in the pit of her stomach as she struggled helplessly with absolutely no effect. He wasn't really going to do this, was he? Treat her like a naughty child?

He admired her squirming backside for a few moments while she put up an adorable little struggle to get herself free. Then he had to remind himself that this was neither the time nor the place for that type of thinking. When she demanded to be let up, his irritation resurfaced. He put the flat of his hand against the seat of her pants and said, "The first part is just to get you in a better frame of mind for listening to me."

He took into account the fact that she was a vampire now, and that there was still at least one layer of clothing between his hand and her bottom, before giving her a relatively hard smack on the right, followed immediately by one on the left.

Cami yelped and stiffened in shock. Alright, that had really hurt! She had been half convinced that Klaus was just playing with her head, trying to intimidate or frighten her with threats. But the strength of those first two swats convinced her that he was not playing in any way. He was deadly serious.

"Klaus, you can't do this!" She sucked in a breath as she felt his hand rise again. Oh, God, he actually COULD do this. She struggled desperately, balling up a fist and trying to reach some part of his anatomy with it, with no success.

"I think you'll find…" _Smack_ "…that I can…" _Smack_ "…I will…" _Smack_ "…and I am." _Smack… Smack…_ He paused long enough to say, "You just tell me when you're ready to start listening to me," and then continued to swat her wiggling rear end.

Cami dropped her head, gritted her teeth, and determined to just tough it out… for about two minutes. Then it sank in that he had no intention of stopping until he got what he wanted… that was Klaus in all areas of his life, including, apparently, spanking.

"Alright, I'll listen!" She blurted out finally, desperate for it to stop.

That had taken a bit longer than Klaus had anticipated, and he couldn't decide if he was impressed with her fortitude, or annoyed with her stubbornness. Either way, he stopped swatting immediately, and let his hand rest on her lower thigh.

"Excellent, I'm glad you're beginning to see reason." He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Your behavior tonight was completely out of line. Clearly you don't understand the gravity of the situation you've put yourself in. You stole from me, you forced my hand with blackmail and manipulation, and you purposefully put yourself and my entire family in danger. If you'd done those things to someone else, say Josh for example, I'd applaud your efforts, but you did them to _me_. I have a public reputation to uphold, and I've killed people for far less than what you've done. Your behavior can not go unanswered."

Cami was concentrating on controlling her breathing and forcing back the too-close tears but she did take in most of what he was saying. She was too upset to notice the underlying tone of genuine concern, but she did catch the narcissistic and slightly paranoid focus that had become such a part of Klaus' personality over the centuries. She took another breath and, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking, she replied as calmly as she could, "I am not going to discuss this with you in this position. Let me up and we'll talk."

He shook his head. "If you think this discussion is egalitarian you're quite mistaken. You're not getting up for a good long while, and if you don't start showing me some remorse and contrition, we'll be here even longer." With those words he reached under her waist to unfasten her pants, and then pushed both the pants and underwear down to her knees in one swift move.

"NO!" It was meant as a firm and forceful protest, but it came out more like a frightened squeak. Cami's face went flaming red; she had thought being over Klaus' knee was humiliating, but this was a hundred times worse. Not to mention the fact that her bottom was already sore and red from the treatment it had just received, and now apparently there was to be even more.

"Klaus, please!" Arguing hadn't worked; maybe pleading would. At this point she would do anything to escape from this nightmare situation.

He knew giving in to her now wouldn't teach her anything, so he ignored her pleas entirely, and started spanking again with the same level of force as before. The sound of the flesh on flesh claps reverberated against the walls.

It only took a couple of swats to realize that her clothing had been dulling the worst of the pain. Now the deep thud was augmented by a sharp sting as his hand met her unprotected skin. On top of the already sore and bruised areas, the renewed spanking was agonizing. Within seconds the tears that had trembled on the verge of existence spring to life and rolled freely down her cheeks. She bit her tongue, trying to stem the flow, but a particularly hard smack drew forth a keening wail, and the dam broke. She began to sob.

Klaus clenched his jaw, hardened his heart to the desperate noises she was making, and forced himself to keep going for a little while longer. With her new vampire healing, she'd be completely healed ten minutes after he stopped spanking. But the memory of being utterly at his mercy would be burned into her subconscious for years to come, and hopefully that would be enough to make her think twice before pulling another stunt like the one she'd pulled tonight.

Cami was completely distraught. Her entire backside was on fire, and that was bad enough; but worse was the feeling of total helplessness, the feeling of vulnerability she'd been trying to explain to Klaus earlier. No matter how hard she tried, there was nothing she could do to stop him. And while that was scary beyond belief, it was Klaus. Deep down inside, she knew she was safe with him, safer than anywhere else on earth. He wasn't trying to kill her, or break her bones, or torture her for information. He was, as he said, trying to keep her alive. Somehow, that made everything both better and worse at the same time.

Once he was sure that Cami felt well and truly repentant, Klaus finished up with a flurry of smacks to each of her sit spots, and then stopped spanking. He gently rubbed her back while waiting for her to realize it was over, and muttered, "Alright, love, all done. Time to calm down."

It took her awhile to get herself even slightly under control, and when she finally made an attempt to rise she was surprised to feel him stand up and help her to her feet. She reached to pull up her clothing, whimpering slightly as it grazed her scorched flesh, and felt his hands tighten reflexively as the small sound escaped. Looking up at him through tear-soaked eyes, she saw that the stern face and set jaw had been replaced by a weary look of compassion and concern. Overwhelmed by a flood of emotions she simply could not process right now, she swayed on her feet, and when he pulled her against him to steady her she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He could barely hear the tiny "I'm sorry," mumbled against his shirt.

He put one arm around her waist to hug her back, and cupped the back of her head with his other hand to keep her close. Having her in his arms seeking comfort from him after all the fighting and yelling helped to sooth the feelings of betrayal he'd had when he realized she'd absconded with his property. He started to stroke her hair and said softly, "I know, and you're forgiven for this incident, but if you continue to throw yourself into danger at every turn, I _will_ stop you. Your life is not to be trifled with, and my insecurities, which you are intimately familiar with, are not to be used against me. I hope I've made my position on this matter abundantly clear to you."

She leaned against him, feeling safe in the strength of his arms, and muttered softly, "Abundantly. I may never sit down again."

She felt him chuckle, and knew that this was not the end of their disagreements, and that it was highly unlikely that she would toe the line quite as faithfully as he expected her to. But for now she was content to accept a rare moment of peace and let the future take care of itself.

The End


End file.
